Simplemente Lucy
by cristinaminelli
Summary: Porque Lucy Weasley quería dejar de ser la hija de Percy y la hermana de Molly. Lucy Weasley quería ser simplemente Lucy. Y lo consiguió.


Lucy Weasley quería revolucionar Hogwarts, quería cambiar lo que la gente pensaba de ella, no quería que la compararan con su padre Percy o con su hermana Molly, no quería que los demás la trataran mal porque se pensaran que ella iba con aires de superioridad como lo hizo su padre y como lo hace su hermana.

Lucy Weasley quería ser Lucy Weasley.

Ella era una Gryffindor valiente, y quería que se fijaran en eso y no en sus buenas notas que sacaba casi sin esforzarse, había sacado la inteligencia de su padre.

Lucy Weasley tenía amigos, amigos de verdad, su prima Roxie que estaban en el mismo año, era con quien pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, aparte de Lorcan, Lorcan Scamander.

Era su amigo desde la primera vez que se vieron en el tren. Ella recuerda aquel momento. Roxie y ella habían encontrado un compartimiento para ellas solas, ya que querían ir con su primo James, pero él no quería. Decía que eran demasiado pequeñas y el solo tiene un año más. Después de unos minutos entró él. Lorcan Scamander y su hermano Lysander. Se sentaron con ellas. Habló mucho más con Lorcan. Pero al llegar a Hogwarts el sombrero los separó. Ellos fueron a Ravenclaw y ellas a Gryffindor.

Aunque no impidió que se siguieran viendo. Lucy se empezó a enamorar de él. Como una posesa, no podía verlo con otras. Ella y sus celos. Celos que ahora, a él, le parece adorable. Unos celos bonitos dice. Claro, ella llevaba desde tercero que le iba detrás. Pero él no se dio cuenta hasta quinto, curso que hacen ahora.

El día que se enteró de que le gustaba Lucy es cuando ella empezó a coquetear con chicos, chicos que no eran él. Eso le puso celoso, pero no lo admitiría delante de Lucy. Aunque ella hacía lo mismo.

Pero fue muy diferente cuando se enteraron mutuamente.

Lorcan estaba estudiando con un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Su madre, Luna Lovegood, era su ejemplo a seguir. Ella estaba con su novio, paseando, aunque ella no había dado su primer gran beso, él decía que la iba a esperar, lo que decían todos. No se esperó, aquel chico. Quiso abusar de ella en un claro del bosque prohibido, cerca del lago.

Ayuda. – se oía gritar desde donde estaba Lorcan. Él supo enseguida de quien era la voz. De su querida Lucy.

Él se dirigió al claro del bosque, donde provenía la voz y lo vio. Aquel chico quería abusar de Lucy, de su Lucy. No se lo iba a permitir, así que corrió y le propinó un puñetazo en toda la boca tan fuerte, que se le clavaron sus dientes en sus manos. Pero no le importó porque salió corriendo. Había dejado de molestar a su amada Lucy.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó ella, ya que lo veía sangrar y se culpaba de que hubiese sido por ella, que era tan poca cosa para él.

Si, estoy bien, ha valido la pena, te juro que si ese tío te llega a hacer algo, yo me muero Lucy. Te juro que me muero. – se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Lorcan tenía los ojos fijos en Lucy. Lucy tenía los ojos fijos en Lorcan. Una idea descabellada pasó por la mente de ella.

Para de decir tonterías. – dijo sonriendo y luego le besó. Le besó como nunca antes había soñado ella. Como nunca antes había tenido un beso él. En un principio, ella había tomado la iniciativa. Pero él continuó. Y se hizo largo, muy largo, hasta que ya no pudieron respirar más.

Se miraron con una sonrisa pícara. Y él fue quien la besó, siguió siendo dulce, pero sin quererlo se volvía más apasionado. Lucy se estaba derritiendo. No pudo más, y le dejó que la lengua de él pudiera entrar en su boca. Estaban los dos en una nube. Una de esas donde hay unicornios. Espera, se dijo Lucy, aquí hay unicornios. Y era verdad, al separarse los vieron. Reían. Y ellos también se rieron.

Desde entonces salían juntos, hasta tenían planes de boda en algún futuro no muy lejano. Pero a Percy Weasley no le hacía ninguna gracia que una de sus hijas saliera con el hijo de Lunática Lovegood. No le gustaban sus tonterías. Pero Lucy se enfrentó a él por amor. Se escapó de casa durante un tiempo. Estuvo en casa del tío George, que le encantaba la idea de tener a Luna en la familia. Su padre se resignó. No quería perder a su hija. No después de él mismo cuando abandonó a la suya durante un tiempo por una tontería. Pero aquello no lo era, como le recordaba Lucy, aquello era amor. Un amor que tenía que seguir. Y así se demostró que Lucy era mas valiente que inteligente.

Y la gente la empezó a llamar Lucy. Y no Lucy Weasley la hija de Percy y la hermana de Molly. Simplemente Lucy.


End file.
